Happy Endings
by Boondock Jake
Summary: A grown up Tails struggles with his inner feelings towards someone very close to him.


Happy Endings

_Sonic The Hedgehog and all other related characters belong to_ _Sega and whoever the SatAM belongs to._

The annoyingly loud ring from an alarm clock echoed through the small hut in a quiet section of Knothole.

It was quickly silenced by tired looking Miles "Tails" Prower. The vulpine sat up and stretched his neck and back until a satisfying pop was heard. Tails rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes and threw off his blankets. He shivered as his bare feet touched the cold wooden floor and made his way to his drawer. Pulling out a pair of sweats and a hoodie, he quickly changed and slipped on his sneakers.

Upon opening the door of his hut, he was greeted with a roar of thunder and an onslaught of rain. Pulling the hood over his ears, Tails dashed across Knothole until he came to the Mess Hall. It was empty as Tails figured it would be. He was always up before anyone else was. The fox liked to be up and doing something to occupy his always thinking brain whether it was tinkering with his machines or just a simple crossword puzzle.

Heading to the back and grabbing some pots and pans, he started on breakfast. A nice omelet would suffice. Tails opened up some more cupboards, grabbing more ingredients. As he was about to set a pan down on the stove, Tails caught a glimpse of his reflection and stared.

The young fox sure wasn't a kid anymore.

At 22 years of age, Tails was almost as tall as Sonic. His short, stubby little legs had grown and his chest and arms were significantly bigger from years of fighting Robotnik. He considered himself to have an average build of anyone else at his age who did a lot of exercise. But everyone else were not his age.

Tails was still the youngest of the Freedom Fighters. Everyone else were at least four or five years older than him. It bugged him. It wasn't so much the age gap as it was their attitudes towards him. They still treated him like a kid. Sonic still called him "little bro" and the others still don't have much confidence in him when it came to solo missions. They always think he's going to screw up and end up killed. No matter what happens, he will always be the baby of the group.

Another roar of thunder broke him out of his deep thinking. Sighing softly, he started on his breakfast. It didn't take long for him to finish cooking his meal. Tails had become a pretty decent chef over the years thanks to Antoine teaching him. Tails sat down at one of the empty tables and began his meal.

Biting into the omelet, he let his mind wander again. He had to do some more repairs on his bi-plane, help Rotor with some broken weapons and com-links as well as a dozen other chores. His thoughts again were interrupted but this time by a certain hedgehog.

"What's up lil' bro?"

Tails cringed and looked up to see Sonic with a plate of chili dogs in his hands. "How do you eat that crap and not gain any weight?" Tails asked as Sonic sat down beside him.

"It's all in the running my friend. Going faster than the speed of sound is great cardio."

Tails chuckled and continued eating. The two friends conversed for a while and the Mess Hall slowly started to fill up with more Mobians. Tails and Sonic were soon joined by Bunnie, Antoine and Rotor.

"Bonjour mon amies." Antoine greeted with a yawn. "Hope y'all had a better sleep than I did." Bunnie sighed, looking tired.

"What's wrong Bunnie?" Rotor asked. The half robot, half Mobian played with her fork replying, "It was just so dang cold last night, I couldn't get a wink of sleep. And y'all know how important sleep is to a girl."

The others agreed. It has been unusually cold as of late in the forest. Sonic took a look around the hall and asked, "Yo, where's Sal?"

"I think she's still sleeping," Rotor answered, "She's been up all night trying with Nicole trying to find more info on the Robotizer and how to reverse it's effects."

"We'll then, I guess Prince Charming should wake her with a kiss." Sonic smirked and sped out of the hall.

"Aw, those two are such a good match, if they ever tell each other their feelings that is." Bunnie sighed with a smile. "Oui. Zey are how you say, a match in zey heaven?"

"That's a match made in heaven Antoine." Rotor corrected. They all had a laugh and continued to talk about their busy schedules, all except Tails. He had become oddly quiet since Sonic left the table. He sat there picking at his scraps left on the plate in thought. Rotor took noticed and raised his brow in curiosity.

"You okay Tails?"

The fox looked up to see the three staring at him.

"Huh...Oh, yeah...just...thinking over some bi-plane problems I need to solve." He said and gave them a fake smile. With that he excused himself, cleaned his plate and left the hall. Rotor watched him leave and stroked one of his tusks.

"_What's up with him?"_ He wondered. Tails's behavior had been strange these last few weeks. He wasn't his cheery self anymore. He was spending more and more time in his workshop, scarcely seen with others. Some days he looked like he was in a coma, just staring into space for hours. The walrus looked at his watch. It was time to get to work on those weapons. Perhaps he could get some answers out of Tails when he comes to help him later on the day.

* * *

Tails sat in his workshop tinkering with some engine parts. Putting the part down, he looked at his watch. He had been working for three hours and had gotten little done. His mind had been distracted on other things just like every other day for the last few weeks. Or rather some one. 

Tails shook his head to clear his brain and picked up the part again. As he was trying to snap a piece into place, it broke and the sharp end sliced into his finger.

"Shit!"

The blood started to leak freely now as Tails made his way to the sink. Turning the knob fast, he felt icy cold water run over the wound. Tails kept his finger there for about a minute then wrapped it in a bandage. Ignoring the stinging pain, he sat back down and continued to work.

"Tails?"

"_Not now..."_ Tails thought. He didn't need to deal with this right now. The gentle feminame voice called out his name again. "Tails? Are you in here?"

"In here Sally."

Sally entered his workshop and gave him a warm smile. "Hey Tails. What are you doing?"

"Not a whole lot Sal. Just working on some engine parts." Tails responded and went back to tinkering with the part. Sally came over beside him and leaned against his shoulder to see exactly what he was doing. Tails froze when she came in contact with him but only for a moment. Sally watched his hands move over the parts in interest. She then noticed his bandaged finger.

"What happened to your finger?"

Tails stopped working and looked at his finger. "Oh that," he said as if he hadn't noticed. "Just cut myself on a part. I'm fine though."

Sally grabbed his hand and looked closely. She gasped when she saw the blood had soaked through the bandage and was a little dirty from the parts.

"Jesus Tails, that looks nasty. Let me look at it."

"Sally..."

"Don't Sally me! It could be infected, now come here!" She ordered and forced him up so that she could get a better look at his finger in the light. Sally pulled off the bandage and inspected his wound. There was still quite a bit of blood and it looked dirty. Sally gave him a stern look and went to get a clean rag to soak. Tails groaned in frustration. This is a prime example of what the others think of him. A hopeless kid who can't take care of himself. He then looked over at Sally and watched her.

Sally, just like everyone else had grown up too. She had gotten taller and slender as the years went by. She sported long shapely legs she now hide with dark camo pants and more womanly curves underneath her combat vest. She was beautiful.

And Tails couldn't stop thinking about her.

It was around the time he turned sixteen that Tails started to see Sally for more than his figurative aunt. He started to see her as a woman. At first he felt wrong about the whole situation but as he got older, he realized that it was normal to think of her as just a girl. But it didn't make it any easier on him. It made it even harder for him to have a relationship with other girls. Everything would start out fine but his thoughts would always come back to Sally. He didn't think it was fair to the other girls to stay in a relationship while his mind constantly danced around the princess. She was quite the woman.

But it wasn't just her looks that Tails found so alluring. It was her never say die spirit, her unselfishness and love for this planet that she was willing to sacrifice all that she had to see it safe. Quite the woman indeed.

Sally brought him back to reality when she gently applied the cloth to his finger. Tails hissed in pain as the wound stung with the pressure she was adding with the cloth. She cleaned it up nicely and inspected it some more.

"Well, it doesn't need stitches and doesn't look infected. Be more careful next time, okay Tails?" She lectured. He merely grunted in response. Sally stifled a laugh and began to bandage his finger. While doing that, she stared at him with a small smirk. Tails noticed and queried,

"What?"

Sally finished tying the bandage and leaned back against his desk, that smirk still on her face. "Just thinking about old times. Like when you scrapped your knee when you were eight and I did the same thing I just did now."

Tails fought back a frown and forced a smile. Sally was the last person he wanted still thinking of him as that goofy kid.

"Sometimes at night, I grab your story book but then stop myself. I was just so used to seeing you look up at me. Now it's the other way around. You've grown up so fast."

Tails really did not want to hear anymore. He was feeling like the biggest loser in all of Knothole. A little boy with a silly crush.

"Not to mention handsome."

Tails looked at her in surprise and it looked like Sally turned away with a blush but he couldn't tell. Probably just his mind conjuring what he wanted to see. She looked back at him and crossed her arms saying, "I'm surprised you've been single for this long. What was wrong with all those girls?"

"They...weren't right for me I guess." Tails mumbled looking at his bandaged finger. It felt a lot better. Sally always had that power. The two stood in an awkward silence until Sally spoke up.

"Well, I better get going. Sonic and I have to go over some plans."

Tails nodded and gave her another smile. She returned it and left his bench. Before she exited the workshop, Sally called out to him.

"Oh Tails, could you come by my hut later tonight? I'm having trouble with Nicole's programing. Could you take a look at it?" Tails nodded again and she waved a goodbye. He stood there for a moment then kicked over his stool in anger.

"_Of course she has plans with Sonic..."_ He thought bitterly. That's what made this whole thing an even bigger mess. Sonic was his best friend but he couldn't fight the jealousy towards him. The Hero of Mobius always got the girl. They were always together. Always flirting and teasing each other. It made him sick.

Tails didn't want this. He didn't want to feel this way about Sally. He didn't want to be mad at Sonic. He just wanted everything to go back to the old days.

His watched beeped letting him know that it was time to go help Rotor. Sighing heavily, the two tailed fox cleaned up his shop and headed back out into the rain towards Rotor's own workshop.

* * *

"Could you hold this for me Tails? Tails?" 

Rotor looked up from the rifle he was working on to see Tails staring off into space. Rolling his eyes, Rotor snapped his fingers in front of Tail's face.

"Wha? Oh shit, sorry Rotor." Tails apologized, looking embarrassed. Rotor put down the rifle and his tools then leaned forward onto the desk on his elbows.

"Okay Tails, what the hell is going on with you?"

"Just...thinking about stuff I got to do later. Nothing big." Tails said. But Rotor wasn't buying it.

"I highly doubt that. You've been moody and quiet lately and this is like, the thousandth time I've caught you lost in your own little world. Something's going on in that head of yours so talk to me."

Tails leaned forward in the same matter as Rotor and rubbed his eyes in frustration. "Alright," he said softly, "There is something going on but I don't think you can help me."

"Try me." Rotor said with confidence. Tails closed his eyes for a moment, as if conti plating whether or not he should tell him anything, then opened them.

"What I tell you right now NEVER leaves this room or your mouth." He said in a low voice.

"You got it."

"Swear it."

Rotor could tell that this was something more serious than he thought. The walrus brought his hand up to his heart and said, "I Rotor of The Freedom Fighters, swear that whatever is said in this room shall never be leaked into the outside world."

Tails wiped some grease off on his shirt and he got up to wander around the shop. Rotor sensed he was trying to piece together what he wanted to say. Tails picked up a small gizmo and toyed with it before saying,

"Rotor...have you ever...wanted to tell someone something so bad it hurt but you were afraid of their response?"

Rotor pondered his question and tried to decipher what exactly Tails was referring to. "Can't say that I have Tails. Wait...is this about a girl?" He asked, a small smile creeping onto his lips.

Tails just nodded.

Rotor laughed and clapped his hands together. "Ha! I knew it was something like that! Who's the lucky dame? Amy? Cream? Or are you feeling dangerous and looking at Rouge?"

"It's Sally."

The amused look on Rotor's face slowly faded to one of shock. Tails saw the look and marched up to him, pointing a bandaged finger in his face and said, "You swore Rotor!" Rotor shook the shock away and put his hands up defensively.

"Woah! Easy bud! No one will know. It's just...Sally?"

Tails sat down and hung his head in his arms. "Yes. Messed up isn't it?" He mumbled through his fur.

"Not really."

Tails looked up at him in surprise and question.

"It's perfectly normal to think of Sally like that. She's an attractive young woman just like many others around here."

Tails didn't say anything. He just stared at the broken equipment in the corner. Rotor sighed and said, "Listen Tails, I know how screwed up this seems to you. She's been like a big sister to you for years."

"Don't remind me."

"But you should tell her how you feel."

Tails nearly fell out of his chair. He looked at Rotor like he just said Sonic hated the taste of chili dogs.

"Are you crazy? Sally would laugh in my face and I'll be the laughing stock of Knothole."

"She won't laugh at you Tails. This is Sally we're talking about. She'll understand your feelings." Rotor explained.

"It's not just her understanding! It's Sonic too!" Tails shouted banging his fists on the table. Rotor sighed heavily.

"Yes, that's certainly a dilemma."

"What's the point? She's wants him anyway. I...can't come between my friends and their own happiness."

"Now hold on Tails," Rotor said, "None of us are entirely sure if Sonic and Sally are actually going to get together. Yes, we assume that they will be but I've never really seen them do anything actual couples do. Just friendly teasing."

"Don't give me false hope Rotor..." Tails whispered. Rotor stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. He couldn't imagine the stress and pain Tails was dealing with.

"There's always hope Tails. You've been telling us that for years. This time is no different."

Tails wanted to believe Rotor. He really did.

* * *

Tails jogged through the heavy rain as night fell upon the Knothole. It was pretty late and he had completely forgotten about Sally's favor. 

He questioned whether it was really him forgetting or just trying to avoid her out of fear he might do something stupid. It didn't seem to matter now that he was just a few feet from her hut. He paused in front of her door. Butterflies were starting to form in his stomach and his mouth felt a little dry. His hands shook and he couldn't determine whether it was the cold or nerves. Tails order his body to stop and knocked on the door.

"Sally?" He called out softly, opening the door. It was dark but suddenly a click was heard and the hut was dimly lit up.

"Tails?" Sally called out in a tired voice. She sat up in her bed peering at the dark doorway. "Yeah it's me. I'm sorry to interrupt you but I just remembered you asked me to come over. I can come back tomorrow."

"No, it's fine. Come in out of the cold."

Tails closed the door behind him and watched as Sally stretched her limbs. She was wearing very little, a loose tank top and a very low riding pair of tight shorts. The butterflies increased. She gave him a warm smile and he nervously cleared his throat and said,

"Let's take a look at Nicole."

Sally picked up the hand held computer from her dresser and handed it to Tails. He stood awkwardly at a distance from her and fiddled around with the device. Sally giggled and said, "What are you doing all the way over there? Come here. Sit with me."

She patted the spot on the bed beside her. Tails swallowed a lump in his throat and sat beside the beautiful princess. She shuffled up next to him and nuzzled his shoulder while running a hand up and down the fur on his arm.

"Mmm...your so warm. Warmer than these drafty old things." She said, referring to her bed sheets. Tails felt his chest getting tighter and his palms starting to sweat. She was just being friendly like many times before when they were younger and he was cold. It was comforting back then but she had no idea what it was doing to him now. Trying to ignore how good it felt to have Sally this close to him, he pressed some more buttons.

"Here's the problem. Nicole's firewall is affecting new information that's being put in. She see's it as a virus and delete's it. I'll have Rotor set you up with a new one. He's much better at this stuff then me. If something's wrong with your car then I'm your man." Tails joked.

Sally laughed softly and thanked him. Tails said it was no problem and stood up to leave when she pulled him back down.

"Wait. Stay with me a bit longer. I've been so busy with Sonic and everyone else that we don't get to talk like we use to."

Tails hesitated but sat back down. Sally pulled her legs out from under the blankets and sat up with him. They stayed silent for a long time until Sally spoke up.

"Things have certainly changed, haven't they." She said softly. Tails nodded. "It seems like yesterday that we were all playing in the sun and telling ghost stories at night." He said. Sally smiled at the fond memories. The princess leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed.

She had this special bond with Tails that could never be duplicated. There was a certain comfort zone with him that not even Sonic could rival. When they were kids, it was like being with a younger brother. But now, it was so much different and so much stronger. There have been times where she would want him to hold her and keep her warm on nights much like this one.

Sally felt odd thinking that way about him, especially when noticing how handsome he had become. She usually dismissed it as her being lonely and Tails just happened to be there at those time.

"Sally?"

"Hmm?"

"You should get some sleep."

Sally nodded and felt his warm body leave her and the cold set back in. She wanted him back. She wanted that warmth and that comfort with her tonight. He was almost at the door when she called him back.

"Miles?"

Tails froze at the sound of his real name. Sally only used it when something really serious was up. "What's wrong Sally?"

Sally slowly rose from her bed and stood at the edge with a strange look on her face. She looked as if she was trying to say something but kept her mouth closed. She made her way over to him slowly and Tails was getting nervous as to what was going on. She stood directly in front of him and gently put her hand on his shoulders. She then kissed him softly on his left cheek.

"_Oh God no...,"_ He thought as she made her way to the other cheek, _"Not the Funny Kiss..."_

This was proof that Sally would never think of him as an adult. Always the little boy who everyone thought was too young to do anything. Tails awaited the final kiss on his nose that would crush his hopes and dreams.

But it never came.

He stared back into Sally's eye's as she did the same. Sally leaned forward to his muzzle and tilted her head a little. Before Tails could even figure out what was happening, her soft lips met his own in a gentle kiss.

He froze on the spot. The young vulpine was sure he had died and that this was heaven. But Sally's hand's roaming up his back proved to him this was a reality. Before he could react, she pulled away and covered her mouth in shock of her own actions. Tears threatened to emerge from her eyes as she muttered an apology over and over.

Sally wanted to die. Of all the stupid things she has ever done in this life, this was the biggest.

Sally turned and headed back to her bed to bury herself in the sheets in shame. But Tails caught her wrist and pulled her right back into a kiss of his own. He'll be damned if he didn't take advantage of this now.

He held Sally close and she soon melted back into the kiss. It quickly heated up as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Tails walked over to the bed, still locked in the kiss and laid her down. Sally fumbled with his shirt, trying to pull it over his head. Tails suddenly realized what was happening and what was probably going to happen and he pulled away.

He stood there breathing hard and Sally sat up catching her breath. They didn't speak a word, explanations and questions running through their heads. Finally after what seemed like forever, Tails spoke.

"I think...we should stop there."

Sally could only nod, her face red with embarrassment. Why did she kiss him? Why did he kiss back? The answers were obvious but Sally wasn't sure she was ready to hear them. Tails looked at her and thought, _"This is it. Tell her what's been driving you crazy for years."_

"Sally, listen to me," He said softly and sat beside her. "For the past few years, I've...been having feelings for you. I don't know...why it's happened but it has. I never told you because I was afraid."

Sally looked up at him and he turned his head away. "Afraid you would still see me as that kid who you read bedtime stories to. I couldn't take that rejection."

Sally didn't know what to say. Everything happened so fast. Did she really love Tails just as brother or something much more?

"I'll leave." Is all Tails said and stood up to leave but Sally grabbed his hand. "No," She whispered, "Don't leave. Stay with me tonight."

Tails looked back at her and asked, "Why?"

"Because...because I need you Miles."

"What about Sonic?"

"...Don't compare yourself to him. He'll always have something that no one else will. But you have something he doesn't."

"What's that?"

"Me asking you to stay the night...and maybe more."

Tails looked back to her. Her eyes met his own once more and his mouth began to dry up again. "You...want to be with me?" He asked, sounding like a timid child asking a teacher a question.

Sally leaned in and gave him another soft kiss. She pulled away and whispered in his ear, "Keep me warm."

It was an answer better than what he could ever hope for. Tails kissed her back and slowly climbed into her bed. Sally nuzzled herself into his warm fur and kissed his neck. Tails grunted in approval. Sally climbed on top of him and their lips met once again. She reached over to her lamp and with a flick of a switch, they were shrouded in darkness.

The two Freedom Fighters shared an evening of passion and love that went on late into the night. One that would be cemented into Tails memory forever.

He awoke early the next morning, just like always and let out a large yawn. Sally murmured in her sleep and huddled closer to his body. Tails wrapped an arm around her, lightly running a hand up and down her back. She sighed his name in her sleep and nuzzled the crook of his neck.

Tails lied in the bed looking at the ceiling. Here he was. In a warm bed, cuddled up with the woman he loves just like he had fantasied many times.

So why didn't he feel happy?

Sonic, Robotnik, Sally, King Acorn, The Freedom Fighters, The War, everything went through the young fox's head. There was so much going on.

So much that Tails was beginning to think this was a mistake.

There was too much at stake for Mobius. A secret relationship with Sally when they were at war was just not the best idea. There would be disagreements that would affect not only the team but Sally and his private life as well. Then there was Sonic. The fear of him never speaking to him again sunk in if he found out. He felt guilty enough.

Tails sat up and faced the cold harsh truth. He couldn't be with her. Not now. Mobius needed her more than he did. This was going to be the hardest thing he has ever had to do. Leave the woman he's been in love with for years who he confessed his feelings to just last night. All for the greater good.

He slowly got out of bed as not to wake Sally. Quietly he got changed and kneeled down next to her. He softly stroked her cheek and Sally grabbed it as she opened her eyes. She smiled warmly at him.

"Good morning."

Tails smiled back, though he felt like crying. "Morning."

"Come back to bed." She whispered, kissing his hand. It was the most tempted offer he has ever had but shook his head.

"Sorry beautiful but I need to work on some things and you need to catch up on some sleep." He told her. Sally laughed softly and closed her eyes. Tails opened he mouth to say something but closed it. Now was not the time to tell her. He didn't want to ruin this moment. He stayed with her until she fell asleep once more.

Tails softly removed his hand and kissed her on the cheek. He left her hut and gently closed the door behind him. He looked behind him as he made his way back to his own hut, Sally's hut getting smaller and smaller.

He thought back to those nights were she would read him stories with all the happy endings. He loved those stories.

He wasn't so sure he believed in them now.

_A/N: Alright, clear some things up. This is indeed the end of the story. I left it open because I have ideas of a sequel running through my head. And yes, this was a combination of the show and game. I hope all enjoyed. I know the Tails/Sally stories are very rare and an odd pairing but just trying something different! R and R but no flames please. Cya! _


End file.
